Dreams of Fantasy Parade
Dreams of Fantasy Parade, is the current daytime parade at Disneyland Montreal which premiered on June, 8, 2030, as part of its 5th anniversary celebration. It had replace Happiness is Here Parade (Disneyland Montréal version), it features Mickey Mouse and his Disney Friends take Guests to a world of fantasy and imagination as the five units and 13 floats immerse Guests in the many wonders of the Disney dream. Development Disney's Dreams of Fantasy Parade presents these stories through a development, scenic design, show actions, and developing the large inflatable elements used on the floats. The parade reflects the hard, creative work of Parade Designer Jody Daily and Kevin Kidney, Creative Director Steven Davison and Managing Producer Kris Bunner. Many others have contributed to the Disney Dreams of Fantasy Parade. Mark Hammond, whose previous work includes Tokyo Disneyland’s Dreaming Up! and Hong Kong Disneyland’s Flights of Fantasy Parade, designed the musical score. Mirena Rada, who has previously worked on projects for Disneyland Resort, Tokyo Disney Resort, and Hong Kong Disneyland Resort, designed the costumes. Parade Unit Dream of Fantasy – Dreams can take us anywhere (Mickey Mouse and Friends) *Opening: The opening float is another 2-in-1 float. Mickey Mouse and Friends sitting on top of it with the Silly Symphony and Fantasia as the backdrop of the unit. as well as a little clock from 2010 short film Tick Tock Tale. This looks similar to the Opening Unit from Disneyland Park's former daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. The float is lead by Stitch, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Joy and Sadness. Dream of Laughter & Fun – Dreams that make us smile (Bumble Boogie) *Bumble Boogie's Magical Broom: Bumble Boogie rides a small magical broom adorned with ribbons. The magic happens to be of a teapot. *''Alice in Wonderland'': Based on the 1951 animated film. Alice, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter and March Hare appear on a float depicting a Tea Party, featuring Teacups and Pots, walls made out of Cards and flowers adorning the green grass, During the show stop, four bungee-jumping butterfly rise into the air to perform tricks. *''Pinocchio'': Based on the 1940 animated film. Pinocchio and Friends adorn this 2-in-1 Float. The first part have Pinocchio and Geppetto and attached to the float are Clock, featuring Cuckoo Clock, and the second has wind-up is the giant wheel on a float similar to the Toy Story float of Disney Stars on Parade. Dreams from the Heart – Romantic Dreams (Tin Soldier and Ballerina) *Tin Soldier and Ballerina's Magical Broom: Tin Soldier and Ballerina, like with Bumble Boogie rides a small broom float adorned with ribbons. This time a Crown appears on the top. *Disney Princesses: The princess float is another 2-in-1 float. Cinderella from Cinderella, Belle from Beauty and the Beast, Aurora from Sleeping Beauty and Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. as well as Suits of Armor, from the 1990 animated short film. The Prince and the Pauper. also perform on and around this unit along with the Jaq, Gus, Suzy and Perla entertaining guests. *''Frozen'' / Tangled: This 2-in-1 float has the Anna and Elsa dsits on top of a giant ice made of snow, and Flynn Rider and Rapunzel and attached to the float are The Snuggly Duckling. The unit is rumored to receive twins to Shanghai Disneyland's daytime parade Mickey's Storybook Express. Dreams of Friendship (Peter, Ivan, Sonia and Sascha) *Peter, Ivan, Sonia and Sascha's Magical Broom: Peter, Ivan, Sonia and Sascha ride another small broom float adorned with ribbons. The top features a Blocktoy. *''Toy Story'': Based on the Disney and Pixar film. Buzz Lightyear atop the float in a rocket. 4 Giant toy make up this Block, which Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Rex and Slinky Dog host for Woody and Jessie, Little Green Men climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. This looks similar to the Alice in Wonderland Unit from Disneyland Park's former daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. *''Winnie the Pooh'': Based on the 1977 animated films. Pooh and Friends adorn this 2-in-1 Float. The first part have Winnie the Pooh and Piglet ride a giant Heffalumps, and the second has Tigger riding a Giant Woozles. During the show stop, three Russian Cradle bee into the air, The unit is rumored to receive twins to Hong Kong Disneyland's daytime parade Flights of Fantasy Parade. Dreams Take Flight (Burrito and Flying Gauchito) *Burrito and Flying Gauchito's Magical Broom: Burrito and Flying Gauchito ride the last broom float, which has a cap on top. *''Hercules'': Based on the 1997 animated film. Pegasus makes his first appearance at the Park, flying high with Hercules on his back over a Mount Olympus. *''Mary Poppins'' / Peter Pan: The final float is another 2-in-1 float. Mary Poppins gracefully floats high over houses near Big Ben, and Peter Pan and Wendy Darling flying high over the moon with the help of pixie dust and happy thoughts. Parade Stop Song- "Welcome" from Walt Disney's Brother Bear performed by Pentatonix Dancers dance with colorful ribbons, Acrobats performs on all floats (except Frozen unit), where the dancers dance with Snow Machine See also * Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams * Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade * Pixar Play Parade * Dreaming Up! * Disney Stars on Parade * Flights of Fantasy Parade * Mickey's Storybook Express Trivia *The music used in the parade is derived from Tokyo Disneyland's and Disneyland Park's Dreaming Up! and Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams *The costumes used in the parade is derived from Tokyo Disneyland's Dreaming Up! *The show stop theme Welcome was a reference to Disneyland's former 50th Anniversary daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. *There was a similarly titled parade at Hong Kong Disneyland and Tokyo Disneyland called Flights of Fantasy Parade and Dreaming Up! and ran from 2011 and 2018. While they had similar names, both parades had a different soundtrack and theme *The original show stop was about three minutes long. It was cut down to two-and-a-half minutes for pacing. the full version was retained for use on the weekends during park opening rope drop. *During the two-and-a-half minute show stop, characters from each float wave golden banners (the Frozen unit uses golden snow and the Hercules unit uses house kites). Some floats also have acrobats, including, Alice in Wonderland float, Pinocchio float, Toy Story float, and Winnie the Pooh float, that perform during the show stop. References Category:Disneyland Montréal attractions Category:Disneyland Montréal entertainment Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Fantasia Category:Pete's Dragon Category:Song of the South Category:Melody Time Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Pinocchio Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Cinderella Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Frozen Category:Tangled Category:Make Mine Music Category:Toy Story Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Three Caballeroes Category:Hercules Category:Mary Poppins Category:Peter Pan Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Zootopia Category:Inside Out Category:Disney parks and attractions